The New Girl
by Solemn Divinity
Summary: what happenes when a new girls comes? shes just like everyone else with one small problem... shes magical. she has powers that wil turns W.I.T.C.H's life upside down..
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H

I only own my imagination…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro

My name is Serenity, in 15 going on 16 and Mexican. I know it's a very weird name for a Mexican. Well I thought I was Mexican but things get weird when you don't remember your past. I may think im Mexican but I speak with an Irish accent. I have messy shoulder length black hair, with blue streaks in it. Im very proud of my eyes which are a bright green and glow. Though sometimes, when im angry, they turn a very bright golden brown. I don't know why but they do. My full name is Serenity Jade Lin. But that's a different story. I guess you could call me Goth cause I like wearing black. My 2 best friends are Irma Lair and Hay Lin. Yeah we're sisters though not blood related. But we've known each other since before I can remember. Then at 13 I left to Candracar to be trained to use my powers. Which are controlling the elements. Mostly fire. I was Princess of the Wolves and Queen of all Animals. So all I had to do was concentrate and a crown would appear on my head. I had a very bad temper and an alter ego that liked to explode things. She goes by our middle name Jade. Oh yeah and I would sprout wings and they were crimson. I guess I was an early bloomer. Oh yeah:

Im not from Earth. I was born in a place called Metamoor. Or Meridian. I was going to be trained to protect Phobos but I was really supposed to protect the true heir. That jerk was going to train me to kill the Guardians and steal the Heart of Candracar. He told me so when I met him.

See I had gone back to Meridian when I was 13. I met a boy there. His name was Caleb and his eyes were what made me fall for him. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and when I looked into them I couldn't help but melt. He had eyes like mine. A bright green. We were in love. LOVE. It was the most amazing thing in the world. Then the rebellion tore us apart. I was with Phobos and he was with the rebellion. So I joined the rebellion. I was made leader. We lead many battles but I was called to Candracar when I made the southern half of the castle… disappear. Jade came out and exploded the castle.

_FLASH BACK_

_(music starts)_

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CALEB I CANT HOLD THEM OFF!" I screamed as the guards kept coming. My job was to hold them off while the rebels got the grain. "HELP ME!" I screamed as they grabbed me. I felt her

_Let me out! _she whispers _you know it's the only way _I knew she was right. The tears flowed freely down my face.

"DON'T CHANGE! FIGHT IT!" he bellowed. He had seen what jade could do and he didn't like it. "SERENITY!"

"OH SHIT!" I screamed and let the rage control me. The first thing that happened was my eyes changed to the golden brown, then my wings came, and finally everything went black.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jade screamed and with a blast of fire everyone was thrown off of her. "HAHAHAHA! NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" she said.

_JADE DON'T USE THAT MUCH POWER AT ONCE! YOU CANT CONTROL IT! _ I scream at her inside my own head.

She flew to the southern half of the castle where Phobos was. And a lot of fighting happened and she was engulfed by fire. And the castle exploded.

_END FLASHBACK_

I had PROMISED Caleb I'd wait for him. That I'd come back and yet here I was, on earth. Well things could be worse. I mean he had said as soon as I came back we'd get married.

_Maybe that's why I'm not in his arms right now…maybe im just scared. I don't know its all a vague blur… all I remember is him saying "I'll wait!" as I got swept away. Swept away… _that was the last thing I remembered before I drifted into sleep the first day back on Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's the end of the first chappie. I'll have the next one's up in a week.


	2. Powers Emerge

_Why do I have to go to school? More like hell…_I think as I go to get out of bed. The pain that tears though my back.

"yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooowwwwwwwww" I howled in pain. I started to flail but it was gone as soon as it came

_What was that? _I think as I get dressed. I sort of wished I had a mother that would come running up to see if I was ok.

_What is wrong with you? You don't need a mom! Why want some one who would restrict you?_

_Maybe cause I want to know im loved?_

I started laughing at that. I knew I was loved as I checked the clock to see if it was time for Hays call, she always called to see if I was ok…three two one… _RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

Hehehe what did I tell ya?

"yo, yo, yo Serenity speaking"

"hahaha what's up? You ok?" asks Hay Lin

"Aye! Im only talking to you! Course im ok!"

"ok see ya at school!" she hangs up. Well that went well though she sounded slightly worried by the pain in my voice.

I was a normal girl until one day I was walking to class and I spotted my friend Irma with Hay Lin. I hobbled over, ignoring the looks I got from other people. I was the coolest kid in town besides that total bitch Cornelia Hale that thinks she rules the school. And everyone got the impression that I was untouchable. So this was new to them.

"hey Irma!"

"waz up serenity? How's life? Good? The food killed you yet?" Irma Lair was my very first friend and Hay Lin…

"actually Irma I've been having these back pains…I don't know where they came from because I didn't hurt myself at all.."

"maybe its…Hay Lin you ok?" Hay Lin had just stopped and was ogling at Eric, who she liked, and was practically drooling. He came walking up to us and saw me. He smiled warmly.

"hi Serenity" he said to me. I felt myself blushing because it was common knowledge that he liked me. And he wasn't a bad looking guy.

"Hi Eric…" I looked down at my shoes and blushed even harder.

_why is it so hard to talk to him? I don't like him! Or do I? I cant like him cause Hay does! Ug what am I gunna do if she finds out? Life sucks right now! I have to lie! _

_THEN LIE!_ screams the all too familiar voice of Jade

_What are you doing? I thought Oracle got rid of you!_

_If he did you would be incomplete and you'd turn into me! He knew that but wouldn't tell you! _

_Your lying!_

_Why would I lie to you? _

_SHUT UP! _

My thoughts were interrupted when Eric touched my shoulder. I jerked in surprise.

"what? Oh sorry Eric I was lost in thought" I smiled mysteriously, my eyes twinkling

"that's ok I asked if we were still on for the study group."

"mmm I think so" I wink at him.

"ok good cause I need help today" he says as he blushes from my wink

"we still on for my band Practice?" I ask

"ok course" he winks back

And he walks off. Irma smirks and walks off too leaving me and Hay Lin in a silence that was so loud I could have been at one of the concerts that my band holds. I thought of what to say to her

"so Hay Lin…look I don't know what that said to you but you gotta understand that I would pick you over any guy, any day!" she looks up in surprise and I nod. She suddenly throws her arms around me and beams while I feel miserable because I realized that I did like him.

I started saying some thing when we reached my class. I saw Irma and shoved Hay Lin to signal that's where we should go. But as soon as I stepped foot in the class I feel faint again and start to sway.

_Oh no not here! I don't want Hay to worry! Yaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggg! Oh no what if jade comes out? Oh shit! I have to fight it! I _HAVE _to!_

_Oh are we scared that big bad Jade Lin will come out? _she says

_you have no place here! _I holler at myself _what is wrong with me!_

Everything starts to tilt and all I can hear is screaming and pain…


	3. Panic pt 1

Im at home. Well I walked myself to my apartment after what happened at school, I guess I collapsed and was flailing around and screaming. Hay Lin had come to my rescue though and saved me because I had gotten up and was running around school and was about to jump off the roof… or something. But I was home. I stumbled in and fell on the couch, I didn't have to worry about anyone coming in because I live alone. because the Lin's don't have enough room for me at the house. Well they did but I liked living alone and they respected that. And as I was lost in thought the pain exploded in my back. I screamed and I heard a ripping sound… the black came in even though I fought it… I looked at my back and screamed

I HAD WINGS!

_They're crimson like Jades! Oh my god im turning into her! Oh god this cant be good!_

I panic for a while. I run around packing things and I kept jumping at every sound. I tripped and screamed as the wings got crushed.

_ok ok don't panic! This is just a power thing! The Oracle better have a good reason for this!_


	4. Panic Pt 2

'_oh shit! Oh shit! What am I gonna do! I cant go walking around with wings! What is everyone gonna say?'_

I run from my house jacket pulled loose across my back so no one can see my wings or the bulge. As I slow I look back at my house in sorrow.

_well this is it…I cant let anyone see me like this…maybe Hay Lin can help me. _

So I walk to her house in all black ignoring the stares. I speed up as I feel the pain coming around, im practically running looking behind me and dodging things and people when I run into something very solid and human like.

"whoa!" I yell as I fall. I collect myself and look at who I ran into. I was shocked at the red in her hair and how brown her eyes were. I had black hair with blue in it and my eyes were a bright green. Compared to her I was raggedy. She had on a pretty pink jacket on and blue jeans. Whereas I had on a black shirt and tight black pants with chains on them.

"oh sorry…uh…"

"Serenity… Serenity Jade Lin"

"oh sorry about that Serenity. Im Will. Will Vandom"

"Oh nice to meet you Will you new round here?" she nods. I could tell because of the boxes that she was hauling in. "hey don't you go to Sheffield?" she nods again " Well I guess I'll see ya at school huh?" and I left.

I was soon at Hay Lin's. she was surprised to see me but let me in. "ok Hay Lin this is gonna sound crazy but…" I took a very deep breath "I got wings" and I showed her. She looks shocked and said

"we need to talk to grandma"

"why she's gonna be as shocked as you!" I snarled

"ok don't panic but I have powers see!" and she waves her hands and the room cools down. When I say cools down I mean that the heat that I didn't know was there was suddenly gone and it was getting colder. I started to shake.

"HAY LIN STOP" I bellowed and waved my hand. The room went back to the way it was. "WHAT WAS THAT! WHERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" my wings fluttered with indignation. She looks scared at my outburst and I soften because of the way I yelled "sorry Hay Lin… its just im really scared cause I don't now what's gonna happen to us!"

"neither do I! But I mean we'll have each other and Irma!"

"whoa Irma is in on this whole magic thing?

"well ya!" we sat in silence and I couldn't take it!

Next thing I know I grabbed Hay Lin and was flying out the window.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" she screamed I laughed and clamped a hand over her mouth. Then out of kindness I set her down and flew right above her. We passed Wills house and I thought someone was watching us.

" how do you think I got here?" I yelled

"walking"

" ok you caught me I walked… well ran but still!" I laughed.

I yelled "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" and flew off. Hay Lin laughed and ran after me. I felt a rush I had never felt before, it was as if I was meant for the sky!

"ha too high!" I yell as Hay tries to get me " ohhhh cant touch me!"


	5. Engaged

Next thing I know I run into something that's not clouds… its Will….

"Oh shit! Wait why are you flying and…this isn't helping is it?"

She shakes her head. So I hold my breath and she cries

"Energy!" and something comes to my mind from the distant corner I never go to.

"Chosen Ones power I summon you forth!" I yell and send Wills energy flying back at her.

I howl at the top of my lungs and charge. My eyes changed to the light brown they change to when im mad, my hand is flying towards her except it wasn't a hand…well it was but it was a hand with claws.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I was furious. What had I don't to them? Next thing I know Hay Lin is with them. The hurt that was on my face and in my eyes was nothing compared to the hate I felt in my gut. I glared and opened my mouth to say something when Cornelia Hale, the biggest snob in the WORLD, waved a hand at me. I felt a vine on my arm and it swiftly pulled me down.

"You think that's gonna stop me Hale?" I snarled and used my claws to free myself "what? Shocked? Scared? Nah not you. You're angry that…I got out of it. So how long have you been like this Lair? I thought we were friends! And you Lin…well can't say anything about you, you helped me" they all looked shocked that I wasn't talking normally. I smirked.

"Ok…" said Will "we thought you were an enemy and from the way you attacked you could be a dangerous one." I smirked again

"I could couldn't I?" I flew closer so that we were inches apart. You don't wanna piss me off Will. Because I can't hurt you-" I glanced to everyone else "I CAN hurt them" I flew to the ground "so ya mind explaining what the hell is going on?" they shrugged. Hale was still glaring at me "ok Cornelia what's your problem?"

"YOU'RE my problem! You think just because you have powers you can waltz in, threaten us, hurt Will, yell at Hay Lin and then expect answers"

"No" I said "I expect a bitch like you to mind her own business" I snapped. Corny just stepped back. All I had to do was look at her and she shot backwards.

"What was that for?" she screamed as she slammed into a tree, I had to fight to keep from laughing. "What did I do?"

"Hmmm let's see…what you did…what you… Oh yeah!" I stepped closer "that's for what you did to Erin." her eyes narrowed. She didn't like to be reminded of that little stunt. She liked him and dumped him because of a rumor. HA! "No it's because I don't like you Corny. In fact you don't like me. And the only reason you don't like me is because im more popular than you at school. It's P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C!" I snarled.

"Ok look lets talk about this on the ground." said Hay Lin "without powers cause we don't know what'll happen if we do use them."

"Hay Lin has a point" said Will so they all floated down and Will pulled out the Heart and they all ended up in normal clothes.

I sucked in a breath "the Heart of Candracar!" I howled. Will look shocked. "Ok confession time, im not from earth. Im from Meridian. I grew up on the streets and came here when I was 5 or 7 then the Lin's took me in." I ended.

Silence "WHAT?" yelled Corny and Will. Taranee , Irma and Hay Lin didn't care.

After a lot of yelling and arguing I was allowed to stay. Irma and Hay Lin vouched for me. Taranee didn't care. Will came around. So after all that we tried to figure it out.

" so please Explain" said Will

" cant Will. Par-tay!" her look of shock is enough to drive me nuts. " the HALLOWEEN  party! Only the biggest thing for newbs like me!"

"your not going anywhere till you've explained where you've been for 3 years" screamed Irma

"ok ok." I snarled. " you know how I got here. But you didn't know that when I came of age,13, I found out I had powers. I could control water, fire, earth and air. This star yeah Star of Cassidy. I was a wolf. Pure bred wolf. One of royal status. Princess/next queen. All I had to do as howl and they would come. I was queen of all animals and serving in Candracar. Well that was only after I found out I had an alter ego named Jade, who loves using all my power" then they heard Jade. I don't know what she said because she had control and knocked me out. When I came around they were holding me down and Hay Lin looked wary.

"That was Jade then?" asked Will.

"Aye that was" I said showing my accent for the first time in a while. " ok so on with my story, I went to Meridian blah, blah, blah joined the bad guys, left the bad guys, am engaged."

"WHAT!" screamed Hay Lin "YOUR ENGAGED? TO WHO?"


	6. Calebs return

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"me" said a harsh voice. I winced. I gave Hay Lin a look and took a deep breath. I turned to see the love of my life standing so close behind me that our lips brushed. " and you never came back"

"Caleb" I whispered smiling " I was scared! Im 15! On Earth it takes more than a year to fall I love! I made a mistake and you probably hate me for it." his green eyes met mine and he smiled. The next thing I know he's in my arms crying.

" I thought I lost you" he said " I thought you were never coming back" I pulled away scratching my head

"Caleb we cant be together because I don't know you anymore." I looked down.

" is there someone else?"

"Aye there is…"

" WHAT! I come all the way from Meridian for this?" I bristle at this

" no one asked you to come" I snarl.

" shove it" he snarls back. I stand up tall.

" don't ever talk to me like that again. I only left you in charge. Im coming back." see I was rebel leader before Caleb this was a year after they beat Phobos and he got out " wait" I breath. " where is he! Where's my brother!" I ask. His face clears up.

"he's with Elyon." I breath easier. " I assume that's how you knew?"

He nods "well that clears alota things up" I say as I open the door to my house.

Before I go in I pull Eric aside and break the news to him

"im sorry" I say as I see him look down

"I knew it was coming. The break up." he says

The inside of my house is like 18th century gothic style with modern rocker added to it. I go up the stairs to my room ,which is a total mess, I go over to my dresser and grab all my party cloths and my skateboard. I change into something more comfortable. As soon as I grabbed my board I went outside and skated to Caleb and the girls. I was about to ask 'Lia if we were still on for the party when I saw Caleb. I nearly spaz when I see what im wearing. Im wearing a tight pink shirt and black pants and my lip ring is in. I almost trip over myself in my haste to get back in my house. So I got dressed when I heard someone come up behind me.

"hey" said Hay Lin with a goofy grin. " what are you supposed to be?"

"A fallen angel." I say as though it was the obvious thing. What with my trench coat that had holes in it for my wings and my all black thing it was perfect. I had on my tight black t-shirt that showed off my stomach and my black pants with chains on them. Lia took one look at me and her face clouded over. I had blown her costume out of the water. Her costume was a pink dress with all these weird frills on it. Quite frankly it looked scary. Then I saw Eric, Caleb was giving him a death glare when I heard a familiar voice say

" well don't you look nice today?"

_HAY LIN POV_

"HAYDEN" screamed Serenity. Taranee jumped about a mile when she screamed.

"she had to scream" muttered Taranee looking down at her dress that was all dusty.

"oops sorry Tara" said Serenity. She winked at me. " this is my twin brother Hayden. You can call him Den for short."

"only if we can call you Serene" said Irma when she saw him blush.

" ha ha ha _Irmy_." Serenity smirked as Irma blushed. " I haven't seen you in three years" she said to Hayden"

"well you did leave to-"

"Ireland" said Serenity quickly shooting a look at Hayden and then at Eric.

"ok so" I said changing the subject " im Hay Lin, this is Will Irma Taranee Cornelia" I pointed at each. I noticed Will blushed when he stared.

_GREAT! Now Will is getting all 'ohhhhhhh' over a guy!_

I waved a hand in front of Hayden's face.

"Earth to Hayden! Meridian to Den! Wakey wakey" I giggled. But then that's me.

Me. Hay Lin. 13 and guardian of Air. I live in a flat above the Silver Dragon. that's the restaurant that my parents own. I live with my grandma too.

Im always happy. I love to make other people laugh though Irma does that. I laugh at nothing and point out the weird. And most people would call me weird because of the way I dress.

"ok ok im awake!" he moved so me and him were an inch apart. "sorry" he mumbled as Eric gave him a death glare. Serenity had just broken up with him. And he liked me! Eric was the boy of my dreams.

"calm down" I said. "it was an accident. And besides I saw the way he was drooling over Will." I smirked as Will and Den blushed.

"hmmm. Me thinks that's a good idea" said Serenity cocking an eyebrow at me as though asking "how did you do that?"

"well that's up to me" said Hayden " and I say that I don't do Humans" Serenity's face clouded over.

"WHAT?"

"you're the next in line"

"that's why you came isn't it?" she asked quietly

" to remind you of your responsibility ya!"

"well then" she said. "that's it"

"whats it?" I ask confused

"well Hay Lin…" she said "looks like I finally came of age…to….to be queen of the wolves."

"ok so what does that have to do with Humans?" Will asked

"im not allowed to be with humans because its against our laws." she gulped "im to marry the prince of a neighboring pack. Even though I may not want to…"

"who was born first?" asked Elyon "or was it always Queens?"

"its always Queens" Serenity said savagely "look I don't like you. You reek of Phobos…." she sniffed "yet I also smell your mother." she relaxed. "ok I was harsh. But Phobos killed my family and hurt my pack. And he nearly killed Hayden to get to me." Will sucked im a breath. I could tell she was hurt that he was acting the way he was.

_dumb wolves! Was it because phobos turned everyone against them?_

_Why yes it is! _I heard Serenity say to me. My eyes widened. _yes Im a telepath. Look Hay Lin it's the way we are. When Phobos turned everyone against my kind we started hating humans as much as they hated us, they slaughtered my pack for being with Caleb, they hunted us for no reason. We had no choice but to fight back. it's the way things have been for along time. _

She made sure everyone heard. Hayden growled his approval at these words. Serenity growled back.

"WE DID NOT!" Caleb yelled marching up to her fist raised. In the space of 2 seconds he was tackled and bitten.

"DON'T LIE!" screamed Serenity "YOUR FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!" a shocked silence followed. Caleb shot her a venomous look as he nursed his wounds. She was breathing heavily.

"well me thinks that we should leave these 2..." said Irma with a scared look.

"YES LEAVE!" said Serenity. As we left we could hear Caleb's voice.

_Serenity POV_

"YES LEAVE" I yelled. "CALEB YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, SELF CENTERED-"

"OH AND YOUR BETTER?"

"MISTER IM THE NEW REBEL LEADER-" I stopped breathing. My heart started to race as I noticed how close we were. And he kept coming closer. Then we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

" Caleb?" I moaned as he kissed my neck "we cant. I…I… im a Queen now." he wasn't listening " stop!" I blasted him. I was leaning up against a wall as he flew into the one across from me.

" what was that for?" he snarled. Then his face softened as he saw me crying. "what is it?"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" I scream "I DON'T WANNA BE A QUEEN! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! BUT NOW THAT IM QUEEN I CANT BECAUSE IT'S AGAINST OUR LAWS!" I was breathing heavily "its not fair" I whimpered. He held me.

"laws can be changed." he says "I love you and I don't care if the whole world is against me, I will make this work." I smile.

This is why I fell for him. He didn't care that I was a half breed. He still loved me. I was a half wolf half human thing. I had some wolfish characteristics on my face but he still loved me. He didn't care, he said it was all about who I was inside.

I look into his green eyes and cant help but melt._ this is what its like. This is love. And I couldn't pick a better guy. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll have the next few up in like 2 weeks

These are the current and future parings

Serenity-Caleb

Will-Matt

Irma-Martin I know odd!

Hay Lin-Eric

Cornelia-OC

Taranee-Nigel


	7. Opening up

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H

I only own my imagination and a few other things…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_IRMA POV_

My name is Irma Lair. I used to be the group comedian until the Serenity thing happened. Im 14 and guardian of Water.

_What a great day for a girl to find out her BFFL best friend for life has kept something as big as not being born on Earth a secret._

"IRMA!" screamed Hay Lin. I felt a something jerking me to the side as a car came zooming past where I was standing. I sigh.

" thanks Hay Lin" I said in a very depressed tone. I look over at Serenity, she was holding hands with Caleb.

_I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! _I scream at her mentally. She looks back. Then she sighs and stops

"Irma we need to talk…"she begins

"there's nothing to talk about. You lied to me and friends don't do that."

"would you have believed me?" I shake my head then I look away. " I see" she says " your not ready to forgive me. Well I hope you do cause im leaving soon. I've been summoned to Candracar." she says and leaves me to cry. She was acting so cold to me. That wasn't the Serenity I remember. The Serenity I remember was like Hay Lin. She was crazy and happy. She was serious but could have fun. The look in her eyes now was a solemn one. Like one who's seen too many battles. And had the ruthlessness to kill without regrets.

_what happened to you Serenity? You used to be so happy! _I thought as I walked next to Hay Lin. _she's changed so much. She…maybe she's seen too many fights. I mean she was leader of the rebels before Caleb was. And from what she said the time she was rebel leader was the worst time, that they had more fights back then. She must have killed more men then, then any other time._

_Well I wouldn't say that _she said in my head _lets just say that I did things at the age of 13 that would make you guys gag in horror. _

_What do you mean? _I ask as I turned down my street to go to my house

_I killed Irma _she said in a miserable tone _I killed without regrets, I killed Lurdens, those monster things that guard the castle, rebels, humans that worked for Phobos and, this is what I regret most, innocent people that he thought were working for the rebels. I thought that when I joined the rebellion that we would stop all the killing. But when I joined I found out that there would only be the more. The same amount only on the other side. When I was rebel leader I killed humans in wars and when they tried to ambush us on the streets. _

I had stopped, my mouth hanging open. This was soo not the Serenity I remembered. The Serenity now would kill without hesitation, would kill without regrets, would kill just because. She was a ruthless person. She had killed before and would do it again. She would use her powers to hurt and corrupt just because.

_WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GONNA KEEP FROM ME! _ I screamed at her.

_that hurt you know. _she said calmly _I kept everything from you guys because I didn't want you guys to worry. And would you have believed me? I don't think so! You would have sent me and my alter ego to the nearest mental institution! So I wasn't about to spend my days in a nut house, I had better things to do!_

_Like kill innocent people? _I snarled in my head as I went to my room in a storm. Even my little brother knew not to mess with me _I'll call you!_

_Mmmk _she muttered and our mental connection was broken. I quickly dialed her number.

" yo this be Serenity" she answered as though it was gonna be a normal conversation.

"I want to talk about everything that you've been hiding from us!" I snapped. I heard a sigh.

"Irma its not that simple-" I cut her off

" I don't care! I want to know everything!" I could almost see the dark look on her face

" I don't have to tell you ANYTHING! My past is my past and I don't have to share it with anyone!" I winced.

" so your gonna keep it from us? Some friend you are! I mean a real friend would tell-" she blew a gasket right then and there,

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU THINK YOUR HOT STUFF HUH IRMA? WELL NEWS FLASH YOUR NOT! I'VE BEEN DOING THIS WAY LONGER THAN YOU SO I KNOW THE RISKS!" I winced again I was silently grateful that this was over the phone and not in real life. Cause if it was real life she would have decked me. she was panting on her side of the phone.

"and what would give you that idea?" I yelled at her " you think _your_ hot shit but your not! I've been through plenty on my own with all the guardians!"

" have you killed anyone? You think its all noble and shit but it aint! It's not as clean as you think! When you strike the final blow you have to sit and watch the lights slowly leave their eyes! You have to hear their final breath, the ragged cry as they know their going to die. The tears that gather in their eyes as they know that their not going to see the ones they love ever again. I've done that to countless people Irma! And for what? A MAD MAN! A FUCKING SICK FREAK!" she sounded like she was crying.

"you really do regret it all don't you?" I ask

"of course! I want to take it all back! I…"there was quiet and suddenly I heard glass shatter and the phone drop. "IRMA! HELP! ITS CEDRIC! HEL-"

"SERENITY!" I heard the phone line go dead. I sat in shock. I quietly go down the stairs and out the door.

"So Serenity got taken?" asked Will. I roll my eyes and nod. I looked at my watch.

"look I have to go back home. I'm gonna be nailed with questions by next week. Watch." I left Will, she caught up with me at the door.

"its ok to be worried. I mean I'm worried and I hardly know her. Though I doubt she wanted to know me." she added bitterly. I rolled my eyes.

" Look Will she's just not used to having a leader around. She was the leader before even Corny. So coming back and seeing you as the leader is new." I say. "and yes I am worried but I think Serenity can take care of herself. I mean she's part wolf. And if you've read about those guys they're pretty fierce. Well I gotta go." I hugged her and left.

_WILL POV_

_4:00 am_

Im Wilma Vandom. Well I like to be called Will. Im 15 and I hold the heart of Candracar. Im the unofficial leader of W.I.T.C.H. which is all our names put together. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin.

_this is not going to go over well with the girls. Especially Hay Lin. Serenity was like a sister to her. They're not gonna believe that she was taken like that. _I thought as I walked to Serenity's house. It was the day after Irma came over and broke the news that Serenity was taken while Irma was on the phone with her. _I have to see this for myself. _my breath was taken away as I saw her house.

It as a mess. The yellow tape was already around it.. I saw the windows were cracked and broken. The furniture was overturned, and all the things she had on the walls were knocked off. The walls had dents in them like she had been thrown into them. There were claw marks and slashes in them too.

"Will I need to talk to you." said a voice I didn't want to hear at the time. Officer Lair, Irma's dad. I nodded weakly as he lead me away.

" yes Officer?" I said. He looked grim.

"your not going to tell me anything are you?" he asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "Will you have to understand we think this is a attempted murder." I started.

"don't you need a body for that?" I asked as I stifled a yawn. _im up at 4:00 in the morning to check on a girl I hardly know! And to top it off I get to be interrogated by Irma's dad! _

He nodded. "we have one."

"WHAT?" I yelled. I ran past him before he could grab me and saw her. She was really bad, all these cuts and scrapes on her body.

"hey W." she said. "im fine but they think its something bigger then that." she looked at me.

_it was Cedric. I was talking to Irma and he came through my window. How did he get out? _she thought at me. _I don't understand. I mean as you can tell I put up a really good fight and sent him packing, but I don't think he's gonna give up tha' easily. _

_So he really was here? _I asked.

_Aye. Did you think I lied? _I felt the anger at my words_ Christ Will even I wouldn't lie about somethin' like tha' _

_Sorry I just thought that maybe you lied to get back at Irma. I mean from what she told me you two had one hell of a fight._

_Aye it was a big row. But listen go home and tell tha' girls that I'm fine and tha' I'll be back at school in a few days. Oh and tell your mum I said hi. She's always so nice to me. _I shook my head and left. Officer Lair let me go. He just shook his head and lifted the tape. It was 6:00 by the time I got to school. I was panting from running.

"why are you here so early?" asked Cornelia

"I stopped at Serenity's at 4" I whispered. They all started. Hay Lin jumped at me

"how is she? Is she ok?" she asked "is she alive?"

"In order, she's ok, same to the other question and yea she's alive, though she's pretty scraped up from her fight with Cedric." Hay Lin gasped.

" how come she didn't call for backup?"

"she had a fight with Irma so im betting that she wanted to prove she could handle things on her own."

"sorry" said Irma "I never meant for that to happen." she looked so sheepish. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"its not your fault Irma." I muttered, Thinking that it was just a little bit.

"that's not very nice, thinking that Will" said Taranee.

"sometimes I wish you couldn't read minds Taranee" I said dryly.

"why what were you thinking?" asked Irma, "were you really thinking that it IS my fault? Cause that's messed if you did!

"she wasn't ok. Will's not like that, you know." said Caleb "you are not the only one who's worried Irma."

"I didn't say I was!" she yelled

"SHUT UP" yelled Hay Lin "this is NOT helping Serenity!" suddenly they heard sirens.

"Radio Hay Lin!" cried Irma

_RADIO HAY LIN_

"GET BACK HERE SERENITY!" yelled Officer Lair

"hahahahahahahaha! Catch me if you can!" she suddenly jumped over a car and screamed "CEDRIC!" Snake man was there. She put up her fists and lunged.

_BACK TO THE GANG_

"WHAT?" Screamed Hay Lin, her eyes wide. "SHE WENT AFTER CED- SNAKE MAN HERSELF!" BAM!

"wow that the best ya got snake man?" said Serenity as she got up from the ground which had an indent of her. " this is better then watching Irma beat on Martin." she ducked as he swung at her.

SWING! She jumped and in midair she spun around so that she was on his tail. The police came around the corner to see Cedric holding Serenity.

"Prince Phobosss wants to sssee you my queen."

"shut…u…up" she was talking quietly because Cedric was squeezing .

"YOUR HURTING HER!" I cried tears came to my eyes as blood came out of her mouth. Suddenly I felt what she was feeling. Tears of pain came to her eyes.

"be quiet Keeper you shall be next."

"keeper? You know this thing Will?" asked Officer Lair. snake man came to my rescue, slithering away.

"hello? Damsel in distress here!" cried Serenity. She clawed Cedric and ran. We all stood there and then:  
"Keeper? Keeper of what?"

"nothing" I gasped and ran.

"WILMA VANDOM GET BACK HERE!" bellowed Irma's dad. The gang went after me. I ducked into a an ally.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" I yelled Officer Lair came in as the transformation was done.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" he yelled pulling out his gun.

"oh no you don't!" yelled Serenity as she ran at him "your not shooting the only girl you have!" she kicked the gun out of his hand and Taranee shot it with fire. Serenity clawed her way to his throat and held him down. He was breathing hard, she snarled at him. He couldn't recognize her because her clothes had changed and her hair was down to her waist. She muttered some inaudible words and Irma's dad was out cold.

"when he wakes" she said standing up "he wont remember a thing."

We flew to the city park. I observed her when we landed.

She was in a tight black shirt with belled sleeves, her pants were loose around the waist so she had a dark blue leather belt and black boots. Her hair was the strangest, it was down to her waist but it was pitch black. So black it was scary. Her eyes went from green to bright blue, clashing with her dark get up. Small fangs came out of her mouth, sharpened to points. But the thing that scared us the most was her wings, they looked like shadows. She looked like a dark angel.

"this is what a half breed looks like. Well minus the wings." she looked down. "and the clothes. I kinda had to dress myself but the looks and teeth and claws are all apart of it. If you've seen the full breeds they have huge fangs that go past their chins and dark blue eyes and move faster then even I do, its amazing. Only im just a half breed. My moth-" she suddenly stopped.

"what?" I asked it was nice that she was telling us about her past. She looked angry. "tell us more."

"I tell NO ONE of my past." she said emotionlessly. "no one ever cared about me enough for me to tell." I felt a hot anger rise in me.

"you should know by now that we care!" I yelled. "cant you trust us?"

"I TRUST _NO ONE_!" she yelled. "its how I've survived this long!" I was taken aback. I heard a sniffle, then a sob. I quickly turned to see Hay Lin crying.

"oh now look what you've done!" I yelled "your so-" I stopped myself.

"so what Will?" she whispered "so uncaring? Is that what you think of me?" I looked at her, she was expressionless.

"yes! No!" I quickly corrected myself "you've showed emotion before! Why the sudden change?"

"its who I really am! I had to show no emotion when I was younger! it's the only way I was sane! I had to not care!"

"well that's stupid! Why would you-"

"don't assume you know anything about me Will! I've lived through tough times!"

"well why cant you-"

"BECAUSE THERE ARE THINGS ABOUT MY PAST THAT I DON'T WANT TO SHARE!" she screamed, her eyes flaring up "THINGS IM ASHAMED OF!"

"you think you've been through tough times? We've probably been through worse!" she grew dangerously calm.

"Will." she said in a soft voice that made me flinch "I spent the better part of my whole life running from the very people who im going to rule." she was within an inch of me "I was an outcast, hunted since the very day of my birth. I was hated. Why? Just because of what I am. My father was killed just because of what I am, my mother was killed when I was 5 just because of what I am. I spent the rest of my childhood running because they wanted me dead. They never knew about Hayden so I was the only one who went through that. Fuck I didn't even know about Hayden until I was 8. Even then I wasn't about to put him in danger. I was 8 Will. 8 when I came here. This was the only family I ever had. Hay Lin and her parents took me in. But even then I never really let them in. I fed them a false image that I conjured up, because I trust no one. I began to shut everything out when I was 5. I realized that I had no one, there was no one left to protect me. I had to stop caring otherwise they'd be able to get to me. I've lived alone for my whole life, despite the fact that you guys were there, despite the fact that I had everyone around me. I've been alone this whole time and all you guys saw was what I wanted you to. This is the real me. I never even shown Caleb this side of me and im more open to him then anyone else, I do trust him to a certain point. But this is the real me. I spent my childhood living in fear, afraid that I would get caught. I lived in trees, caves and anything else. There were times I didn't eat for days. So don't fucking tell me you've been through worse, don't fucking tell me that I'm a bad person. Because that's were you're wrong, im not a person Will." she leaned in and whispered in my ear "im an animal. I've lived like one, killed like one, hell I even loved one. So don't even think that you know me. Im not who you think I am. Im not what any of you think I am." she backed up and looked at me.

"so you've been lying then?" I asked. She looked away, her hair covering her face.

"there's a lot I lie about Will. If I got close to anyone they ended up dead. The only person I dared to get close to was Caleb. I taught myself to seclude myself. In a way I do show emotion. I cared to much about the well being of everyone else that I started to ignore what I wanted. I started to ignore my feelings and in the end I got rid of them." she looked at all of us.

"so you don't care? You don't care that you ended up hurting the person who sheltered you?" hissed Irma. Serenity looked away again, her hair blowing in the wind.

" I do care Irma." she said softly. "I care so much that I forgot about my own needs. Its not that im not grateful its just that I was scared that she would get killed. I was so afraid that all of you guys would get killed. All because of me. I know you all hate me now. But its not something that's new. Im used to that too." she laughed bitterly. " I had a lot of people hate me for being…well me"

"but your Queen now!" said Taranee "you rule the people that killed everyone you loved! They cant touch you now. Cant you open up to us now?" I saw that Serenity visibly struggled to keep her face calm.

"its not that easy Taranee. I've lived like this so long that its like second nature." she whispered. She startled us all with how much her voice shook. "I cant unlearn something that I taught myself… something that I've lived with for so long, something that I had to deal with alone. You have to understand that Hayden looked human so he wasn't hunted. When I was younger you could've taken one look at me and known I wasn't normal. I was alone. At such a young age I didn't really understand why I was so hated. I thought that it was cause I had been bad. I tried to prove that I was good, but as time passed I figured it out."

"but you've got us now!" Serenity looked at us, a tear slid down her face

"do I?" she asked " I've never had anyone. You don't know what it does to a little kid, being alone. Knowing that no one loved you, knowing that if you did love someone they'd end up dead, knowing that it would be all your fault. Sometimes it was too much. Other times it was ok, I didn't think about it too much because I was too busy running." she struggled to keep her face calm.

"but-" said Hay Lin

"I cant! I don't know how!" she yelled "I cant just open up! How can I if I don't trust any of you? There's one thing that will always keep us apart. Your humans, regular people and im… im an animal." she flinched as Taranee came forward and hugged her.

"you already have." she said. " you told us about your past." Serenity gently pushed her away and backed up. I saw a bittersweet smile on her face, it looked like she was deciding something. She suddenly stepped forward and looked us all in the eye

"as of right now I vow to tell you everything." she said " its high time I excepted the fact that they cant touch me. I need you guys cause…" she paused " cause I don't think I can do this alone"

Tears came to everyone's eyes as we all cried. I looked at her again, she really did look like a dark angel.

But then what else was she?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo I finally got it up!

Ok ok in my last post I forgot Hayden and Elyon

So as of now this is how it goes

Serenity-Caleb

Will-Matt

Irma-Martin

Hay Lin-Eric

Cornelia-Seth

Taranee-Nigel

Elyon-Hayden


End file.
